Confessions of a Hollywood Home Wrecker
by AlyRobbins35
Summary: After the public slamming of her name. Serena Dubeau decided it was time for the world to know her side of the story. By writing a book about what really went on the famous residence, and why she is now a homewrecker.


Hey people,

I had this idea for a while, but I was just to afraid to put it up.

Anyways, i hope you like it.

Since this is the very beginning it might drag, but trust me it will be good.

I started this story off in first person but in the next chapters, it will be thrid.

Just thought I should let you know that.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon, but i'm sure you know that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Serena Dubeau and I ruined a woman's life, but in my defense I was completely seduced. Something is telling me that everyone who reads this will think I'm a cold-hearted bitch if I start off the story like that, so I'll start it again.

My name is Serena Dubeau and a woman ruined my life. Yeah, that sounds better. So now your probably wondering about my life as a home wrecker, well hold on that will come in due time. Let me explain my life first. I was born in a small town in Florida on a windy October day. I loved growing up with my small family it was just Me, Mina (my beautiful older sister), and the parents. Unfortunately happiness doesn't last forever and my parents got a nasty divorce when I was nine years old. My dad (being an attorney and having lots of money) won full custody of my sister and I, so he moved us to Manhattan where he met my EVIL stepmother. Yeah and she has daughters. Beryl is her name and she didn't play when she said 'she wasn't going to be our friends'. She moved in with us after dating my dad for a few months and shortly after that they had a shotgun wedding resulting from my dad knocking her up. Leaving us with five children and two adults in a three-bedroom penthouse, which cost more than my dad and Beryl made combined. So you know what genius ideal Beryl came up with...no it wasn't moving to the suburbs, or getting a better job, or even making her daughters (who are much older than Mina and I) to work and make money for the family. No...She decided to make us get jobs babysitting around the busy town. She worked us hard making Mina and I get a job while I was thirteen years old and why you ask...so her piglet daughters Rosetta and Emmy could have more food. Those brats would steal most of our money and buy more food. Yeah I said it Rosetta and Emmy, I think you two are pigs. Sue me if you want, but this is my book and I'm going to write my bias opinions. After much ado my father got us out of working and forced Beryl to get another job. Once we stopped working, sharing a room with two bitches seemed to take its toll on me. They seemed to think everything I owned was theirs, and in some occasions they stretched my already loose fitting clothes. After many months the two eighteen year old, unemployed twins got on my last nerves causing me to give my dad an ultimatum, a) Let me live with my loving mother who didn't get remarried or b) I'll roast the two little piggies.

My father being the man he is let me move to Miami, where my mom lived and worked as a music producers assistant. It was wonderful living with her. I took up my favorite hobbies again, such as cooking, writing, and hanging with teenagers that weren't my family. Mina moved down not to long after me and started high school, and let's just say that when you have a sister that excels in everything she does, high school isn't a fun experience. Just a year there and she was already star volleyball player, star actress, star hottie...oh I mean school hottie. Well when I started high school a year later I was none of those, I was just 'that girl', 'fresh meat', or 'Mina's sister'. Now I wasn't a total loser I mean I was the greatest reporter in Windbrooke High. I got a story before there was a story...if that made any sense, but that was my only accomplishment besides dating the ever-so-hot Kyle Deters for an hour, but that was a cruel joke that I don't want to write about. Fortunately high school ends and every traumatic experience goes back into in emotional shell until your ten year reunion. I graduated with honors and I even got accepted to many colleges, but I decided that college was not the pathway I wanted to choose. So I ended up staying with my mom at eighteen years old, unemployed, and rummaging the fridge for comfort food. Remind you of someone I just mention? My mother (not liking the fact that her daughter had become a fat slob) got me a job as a nanny and I started to work for Seiya Kou from The Three Lights. Yeah, pretty cool.... that's what you say until you start working for him. Anyways this is where story starts. My first day…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just want to let you know now, that although they will have a relationship throughout the story. This is not a Serena/Seiya story.**

**Oh and reviews are nice.**


End file.
